Finality
by Slay You Down
Summary: This is a story about lost loves, two parents, and the love of Diosa's life, Roman Reigns. Who will survive?
**_A/N: I don't want people to be alarmed, I was writing after feeling a little bluesy today...This is truly a one shot. I hope you all will give it a try because this is something that was heartfelt...Thank you to all that always support me. xoxoxo_**

* * *

 ** _Valley Hospital Medical Center...Las Vegas_**

Diosa Helmsley sat by her father's bedside, Hunter Hearst Helmsley; and tears filled her eyes. She held onto his hand tightly, he looked so weak and fragile lying there. He was in and out of consciousness due to the Pancreatic Cancer he had. It spread through is body like wildfire, and no amount of chemo or radiation could slow down this number one cancer killer. Diosa used every contact she had to have her father moved to a real hospital instead of that no caring useless Hospital at the Federal prison. She was determined to save the only parent she had left, her best friend, her mentor, her confidant, basically her everything. She lost her mother in a car accident at the age of five. Joanie was a powerful woman like her father. Diosa received her name because she was conceived in Venezuela, and she was named after a drink that both her parents loved, so she was told that is how she got her name. Honestly, Joanie had Hispanic blood, so it wasn't a stretch for Diosa to receive that name anyways.

Hunter had been the kingpin of Las Vegas, but that role and responsibilities came with consequences once the Federal Government made him their number one target.

Hunter was finally dethroned from his position as the Feds were able to use the Rico law to nab him. The Rico Act is the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations **Act** ( **RICO** ) it was a federal law designed to combat organized crime in the United States. It allowed prosecution and civil penalties for racketeering activity performed as part of an ongoing criminal enterprise.

Hunter had been imprisoned for the past five years, leaving Diosa at the helm of the organization. Diosa made sure to take all the snitches that setup her father's demise. Seventeen in total. Diosa would do anything for her beloved Father, he raised her himself after her mother was killed. Unfortunately, Hunter had decided to re-marry right before he was imprisoned, which proved to be a fatal mistake because his choice of wife was a drunken and whore. Hunter thought he could help her, because his third in command was her brother, Shane McMahon. This woman had become a nightmare for Diosa after her father went to prison. Constantly having to pay off the Police because of her step-mothers reckless acts of receiving many DUI's and public fights due to her intoxication. Thank God Hunter had changed his Will before he became sick and wrote Stephanie out of it.

Diosa was pulled from her thoughts as Hunter opened his weary eyes, and squeezed her hand. "Baby, you have been here day and night, you need a break." He coughed in a choking manner.

Diosa stood and poured a cup of water and held his head up to slowly let him sip on the water. "I don't want to leave you, your good company," She tried to say jokingly.

Hunter pushed the button in his left hand to obtain more Morphine for the pain. "Listen to me, I love you more than life itself, but I'm so sorry I let you put me and this business before your happiness, it just wasn't enough time to get it the way I had planned."

Diosa sat on the bed, and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She knew he was trying to say everything before the end, but she couldn't bare it. She laid her head on his chest. "Stop talking like that, I don't regret a thing, I love you daddy so much."

Hunter placed his hand on Diosa's back and stroked it. "Sweetheart, you are the most important thing to me, and I want you to continue to live your life when I'm gone...You deserve that, baby."

Hunter's voice was becoming weaker, and the dreaded Priest entered the hospital room. Diosa looked up at the Priest, and glared at him. "Get out...My Father is not going anywhere...You hear me!"

"Calm down, baby...Let him do this for me, I've done a lot of shit, um, excuse me Father, I done a lot of things and I requested it." Hunter tried to explain this to Diosa without choking up. He wasn't afraid of dying, he was afraid of what would become of his child, who would look after her.

Diosa turned to face the wall, she was not going to be part of her Father's last Rites. The tears just kept coming to her eyes, she couldn't seem to stop them.

The Priest did the cross sign over Hunter's body. "May God be with you." He tried to rub Diosa's shoulder, but she stepped away from him. She wanted nothing to do with this. Her father had been through horrible things in his lifetime and always survived them, so she just knew he wouldn't leave her.

Hunter weakly gestured for Diosa to sit by him, and she did. He held her hand. "Sweetheart, I will always be looking over you and protecting you, I love you kiddo."

Diosa squeezed Hunter's hand as his eyes slipped closed. "Daddy...Daddy...No..No."

She ran out of the room searching for help, but she was greeted with about ten nurses and doctor's. They tried several times to revive Hunter, but it was no use. Dr. Sloan looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "I'm calling it, 6:05pm."

Diosa had been in the corner watching all the medical staff trying to revive her father, and when he didn't respond, Diosa slid to the floor and screamed like a banshee. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dr. Sloan approached Diosa, and helped her to her feet. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Do that stuff again...PLEASE BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE!" Diosa cried out as she clutched onto Dr. Sloan's lab coat.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Reigns, we tried three times, unfortunately he is gone, we will leave you with him for as long as you like."

All the medical staff left the room, and Diosa's body shook as she walked towards her father. She began crying uncontrollably. She got on the bed and laid beside him. "Why did you leave me...I need you daddy...Please come back, I can't live without you."

Diosa stayed with Hunter for two hours, and finally Shane and Stephanie had arrived. Shane had the unfortunate duty of getting Diosa to leave. He turned to Stephanie before entering the room; and she could start a fire by just uttering a word because of all the alcohol on her breath. "Listen, sis, behave, just say good bye and don't start any shit with Diosa, she has been through enough."

Stephanie stumbled, and managed to get her footing and she pointed into Shane's chest. "I'm his ex-wife, people should be consoling me, not that brat!"

Shane grabbed Stephanie by the arm, and pulled her real close to him. "Knock off the drama, pull yourself together for fuck sakes."

The two entered the room and saw Diosa in the fetal position lying next to Hunter. Shane walked towards her first. He lifted her as gently as possible, and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, whatever you need, I'm here for you."

Diosa looked up and saw Stephanie. "What the hell are you doing here... You don't deserve to be in his presence!"

Stephanie stumbled a little, and made the mistake of shoving Diosa. That was the dumbness thing Stephanie could have done, because without warning, Diosa grabbed Stephanie by the neck, and knocked her into the wall. "You put my Father through hell...I hate you...You skank ass bitch!" And, for good measure, Diosa let go of Stephanie, and then slapped the shit out of her, almost making her sober. "I want your sister out of here...She is only concerned about the Will...Get out now!"

Atfer another two hours, finally Shane was able to get Diosa to the limo. She sat and pulled out her cellphone, her first instinct was to call him, but she thought better of it. Her and Roman were married once, but with the business growing for Helmsley, and Hunter going to prison; everything fell all on Diosa, and her time was focused on work, and to be honest, Roman was worried for her safety. After only six months of marriage they divorced. Neither have been the same since. Both consumed with coldness and loneness.

Shane held Diosa's hand. "It is okay to call him, I know you want to."

Diosa shoved her cell back into her purse, and stared out of the window. She didn't want pity from Roman, that would be even more painful.

* * *

 ** _Five Days Later, after the funeral...Helmsley Estate_**

Diosa walked inside of her home she shared with her father. This mansion was a world of opulence, grandeur, and unparalleled custom finishes composed in each space while providing comfort, design, and a touches of class. Upon entering the grand foyer, the sheer elegance provided true appreciation of detail and design, it should be for what Hunter paid for this paradise, a whopping $22,000,000.00.

Diosa walked through the foyer, and into the living room. She had insisted on being alone for a few hours. She had things to settle with the family attorney. And, right on time, Wade Barrett arrived into the lavish living room accompanied by the butler.

Diosa waved at the butler. "Leave us."

Wade held Diosa's hands. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, if there is anything I can do. Please don't hesitate to ask."

"Drink?" Diosa offered, she already had a half full glass of whiskey.

Wade unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down. "No, I'll pass."

Diosa walked over towards the imported English desk, and grabbed one of several envelopes that were sprawled across the desk; she then joined Wade on the couch. "I'm going on a little vacation, and what is in this envelope is necessary if for some reason something happens."

Wade did not find that request to be unusual in the business Diosa was in. "Done, I think a trip will be good for you right now."

Diosa stood up, and walked towards the fireplace. "Thank you, if you don't mind, I need to start packing."

"Oh course, as I said, if you need anything just call." Wade extended his hand and left.

Diosa looked up at the portrait of her and her father above the fireplace, and tears filled her eyes. She raised her glass to him. "I'm setting all business...I took out those snitch bastards, and now, I will handle everything else." She gulped down the half-filled glass of whiskey. This was really not her drink, but it was Hunter's favorite.

* * *

 ** _Seven O'clock..._**

Diosa had changed out of her very boring simple black bodycon dress, she had no intentions of ever wearing it again. Her hair was down, but wavy, and she now wore a tasteful black silk long robe. She awaited her next visitors, she had her third whiskey already and still could not get numb.

"Forget to pay the electric bill?" Shane joked as he took a seat next to Diosa.

There was some light, only the fireplace going. Diosa snorted, and gulped another shot of whiskey. "Drink?"

Shane looked on at Diosa with worry, he could see she was broken from the inside out, but who wouldn't be, but for her it was a little different, she was an only child, and Hunter doted on her. "No, but maybe you should stop drinking."

Diosa looked Shane dead on and her eyes looked sober, but they were cold and dead. "I'm fine, but there is some business we need to discuss, but we are waiting on one more person."

At that precise moment AJ Styles walked in. He was dressed in his brotherhood gear, all of the brotherhood members dressed that way at the funeral. It was fitting. Hunter started off with the Hell Angel's, and then worked his way up to be Las Vegas's top Kingpin. "I'm on time darlin." AJ said as he kissed Diosa on the cheek, and shook hands with Shane.

AJ noticed the half empty whiskey bottle sitting on the marble coffee table and arched his eyebrow. He looked to Shane, and Shane shook his head to say nothing.

"I know you will join me AJ, for the brotherhood, right?" Diosa asked while pouring AJ a glass of the whiskey.

AJ accepted, but wasn't interested in drinking, he was too concerned for Diosa. "So, what is on your mind darlin?"

Diosa stared off into nothing for a moment, and then handed individual envelopes to both Shane and AJ. "I'm going on a little vacation, to get my mind right, so Shane, I'm putting you in charge, but only if you don't let your sister touch any of my Father's money, she already received a hefty divorce settlement, if you can't accept that, I understand, but those are the terms."

Shane looked perplexed. "You mean you're just taking a mini vacation and this is temporary, right?"

Diosa sipped again on her whiskey, and patted Shane's hand. "Of course, we need to be prepared, that is what Daddy taught all of us, right?"

Shane smiled nervously. "Right, I'll do anything for you, but call me once you arrive to your destination."

"I'm going somewhere warm, trust me, it will be peaceful there." Diosa said in a chilling voice.

Shane hated to leave, but his wife, Ronda was waiting for him. He leaned down and kissed Diosa on the cheek. "Call as soon as you land."

Diosa turned her attention back to AJ. "You haven't touched your drink?"

AJ stood up and sat where Shane just got up from. He stroked the soft locks from her face. "This is AJ, Darlin, your Daddy and I went way back...Are you okay?"

Diosa patted his hand. "Yes, but there is some unsettled business at that Federal Prision, I need you to get some of the Brotherhood members that are in jail to kill those snitching motherfuckers that put my father away, I've taken care of the others, but the Brotherhood needs to do the rest." She then handed a fat envelope to AJ.

AJ opened the enveloped and read the names, and then saw $50,000.00 dollars in cash. He kept the names and handed the money back to Diosa. "Brotherhood is for life, I can't that money, if it wasn't for Hunter I wouldn't be leading the chapter...Consider it done."

Diosa shook her head in approval. AJ had to take this risk, Roman was one of his closest friends. Roman owned a successful Tattoo Parlor, and all the bikers used his shop. AJ knew Roman was miserable without Diosa, but they both were two hot headed, and Roman was worried for Diosa's safety, especially after Hunter got locked up, he wanted Diosa to just get out of the business and they take off somewhere and start over, but Diosa was too consumed with revenge for those that were responsible for putting Hunter in jail, and her marriage was coming in second place, it wasn't on purpose, but in the mob life it was an eye for an eye.

AJ reached for her hands, and held them. "Did you know Roman came to the funeral, he sat in the back, he watched you the whole time, his heart was breaking because he couldn't be there for you, but your security wouldn't let him near you, and Roman didn't want to cause you anymore upset."

Diosa swallowed the remainder of her drink. "I don't need him telling me I told you so or having pity for me...I screwed up and don't deserve his pity."

AJ frowned. "Oh come off that shit, that sure as hell isn't Rome, he is concerned."

Diosa stood up and went to the desk, and picked up a small box and letter. "Give this to Roman tomorrow, after I have left...Um, on my vacation."

AJ suspiciously looked over the box and letter. "Why can't you give it to him before you leave?"

Diosa forced a real small smile. "You know me AJ, I have to pack, and you know I don't pack lite...Besides my flight leaves at 6:00am...Please just do it, for the Brotherhood,"

AJ sighed. "Alright, but you call me when your at the airport and when you arrive...Understand young lady?"

Diosa gave him a salute. "You got it, look I have so much to do, so if you don't mind."

AJ started waklking out, but turned to face Diosa. "I can stay the night, on the couch, you may need someone."

"I told you I have so much packing to do and plus Alfred is here." Alfred was the butler.

AJ stared for several seconds because he felt uneasy about leaving her, but he kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, call me."

* * *

After AJ left; Diosa went to Hunter's room with pictures of Hunter and her, and her wedding photos of her and Roman. Nothing had been moved in Hunter's room since he left. She went inside his closet, and found his favorite paisley silk robe. She dropped her black silk robe off and let it fall to the ground, and slipped on his.

She wandered towards his king sized bed, and sat Indian style as she laid out all of the photos. She was consumed with grief and regret. She let her obsession of revenge ruin her marriage with Roman, her true love, but that was over, he no longer loved her, he felt sorry for her. And, now the only rock she had since she was a child was gone.

She turned to look at all the pills she instructed Big Cass to get, she was set to take a cocktail of death.

She put all four bottles on the bed and emptied them: Valiums, Xanex, Ativan, and Ambien. She had brought the whiskey bottle with her. "I have nothing left, Daddy how could you leave me alone?!" She swallowed two of each set of pills. "You fucked up your marriage, I so love Roman, but he has moved on, I have no family, there is nothing left, now I can be with my parents."

She then took four of each pills and swallowed them. She was feeling so sad and gutted, but the pills were doing their job. After another hour, most of the pills were consumed by Diosa, and she laid in the fetal position on top of the pictures.

* * *

 ** _Next Day...Roman's Tattoo Parlor_**

AJ had seen the report of Diosa's death, he knew Roman was always too cranky to listen to the news in the morning. It was 6:30am, and AJ knocked on the door.

"We're closed!" Roman shouted without turning around from his station.

"Rome...It's AJ...Open up man!"

Roman sighed, it was too early for any drama. He walked slowly towards the door and opened it. "Do you even know what time it is?" Roman responded gruffly, he had been short tempered since his divorce. He didn't even ask for it, but the mob business won out and that hurt him.

"You better sit down" AJ tried saying as gently as possible.

Roman had on a black wife beater, and his muscles flexed. "Just say what you need to say, stop being dramatic."

AJ placed his hand on Roman's shoulder, and Roman flinched, it was hard to even accept human contact anymore. "I don't know how to tell you this. "AJ was fighting back tears himself, he had known Diosa since she was a kid.

"What?" Roman now looked worried.

AJ held his side with one hand, and his other hand stayed on Roman's shoulder. "Diosa is dead."

Roman backed away from AJ into the counter of where all the tattoo supplies sat. He had a look of horror and disbelief. "Na, man."

"Yes, Rome, the news is saying it was suicide or overdose" AJ was filled with guilt as well, he should had stayed with her or called Roman. AJ reached inside is leather jacket. "She wanted you to have this...I swear man, when Shane and I saw her she said she was going on vacation."

Tears now prickled at Roman's eye as the reality was setting in. "This can't be man, it can't be."

Roman slid down to the floor and yanked his hair from his face, he than opened the letter.

* * *

 _Roman,_

I feel like I have fallen and can't get up, I loved you so much, but was consumed with vengeance. I'm sorry for hurting you, and being selfish, but I had to avenge what happened to my Father...And, now...And...Now I have lost my anchor, my rock...The man that gave me life and was never selfish with his love for me...So now I've got this pain in my chest, for both of you and my Mom...Please find that true love you always deserved, not a cold broken woman like me.

I'm stuck in this hurt and the only way out is by putting myself underneath the dirt to join my parents.

 _Love Always my darling sweet man_

* * *

Roman hit his fist against the flooring, with tears streaming from his eyes. "This is fucking bullshit...I thought one day we would fix this...How is this shit fair...How?!" He was so angry because he knew the truth, Diosa's Mother didn't die in a car accident, she accidently overdosed due to depression, but Hunter never wanted Diosa to have that memory..."Oh my fucking God, I should have warned Diosa, that shit is hereditary."

AJ held Roman as he cried loudly like a wounded animal. It was the saddest thing anyone could imagine, a grown man broken to the core. After several minutes, AJ pulled away and handed the box to Roman. "She wanted you to have this too."

Roman wiped his eyes to try and see, and he opened the small gold box, it was her engagement and wedding rings, Roman squeezed them tightly. "I should have beat those Security Guards asses at that funeral, maybe she would still be-." Roman couldn't continue as he stood up quickly and began hitting the wall with tears still filled in his eyes.

* * *

 _I know this was a little heavy, but I wanted to get it out, I hope you will be kind enough to tell me your thoughts. xoxoxo_


End file.
